


Devil Survivor 2 Tumblr Ficlets

by tomurai



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: Collection of short ficlets I wrote and posted on tumblr in august 2014.





	1. A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded july 31, 2019, to finish archiving of my old works from tumblr. original posting date for each ficlet in chapter notes.
> 
> this chapter originally posted august 22, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random generator site.

When Otome played games, the kinds of online ones that you played for a little while and then gave up on when you had to start paying, she always used a bow and arrow. 

Bows were long-distance, so you had to have skill, not just the blind desire to destroy things, and you could stay far away from the enemy, but still defeat them. 

Now she was far too busy to play games and far too worried about her daughter to think about them, but sometimes she glanced at her phone or saw the kids who went out with their matching uniforms and phones and wondered if the world out there worked by the same principles.


	2. We Couldn’t Have Fit Any More In If We Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 22, 2014. the title is from a prompt from [this](http://www.adammaxwell.com/lost-the-plot/writing-prompts-generator/) random prompt generator. warning for implied character death or disappearance.

They had made an ark, in a sense. 

It was a beautiful, new world, one watched over by someone Hibiki knew well and trusted still more. 

However, it began when Fumi asked the others, later. 

What had happened to everyone else? 

He laid on the clean, new-smelling grass while his friends slept and looked up at the stars, before slipping into a deep sleep. 

When he awoke days later, when his friends had all but given him up for dead, he spoke just above a whisper, his voice hoarse. “…We couldn’t have fit any more in if we tried.”


	3. On The Other Side Of That Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 22, 2014. the title is from a prompt from [this](https://www.thoughtco.com/quick-writing-prompts-1692438) list of prompts. edited slightly for grammar july 31, 2019.

Yamato Hotsuin stared at the door to the room where Hibiki Kuze was sleeping. 

The older boy was proving to be a much-valued ally, even more so than Makoto. He had not only assisted JP’s, going so far as to personally save the lives of several fellow members, but had introduced Yamato to a new food and had spoken with him alone as though they were close. 

And, well, it seemed that they were very close indeed. Hibiki had seemed to agree with Yamato’s wishes for a meritocratic world and didn’t seem to doubt his trustworthiness. Perhaps the boy could be a ‘friend’? 

Yamato laughed a bit at himself. He had work to do and standing here would not help with anything. The chief of JP’s turned on his heel and strode away, not quite noticing the slight smile on his face.


End file.
